


the color of autumn is the color of your love

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pumpkin patches, seasonal drinks and sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: The pumpkin patch wasn’t the only thing you fell in love with
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	the color of autumn is the color of your love

“Make sure you dress warm, it’s gonna be cold outside.” You were standing at the bottom of Jihyun’s steps and you yelled up after excitedly claiming that you were kidnapping Jihyun to go to a pumpkin patch for the day. **  
**

“Do you think we should bring back an extra pumpkin so Jumin can carve one as well? We could invite him over and do it outside, so we don’t have to all stay enclosed together.” Jihyun was stumbling down the stairs, almost falling over as he attempted to pull on a brown boot.

“I think he’ll be okay, all he’d do is probably complain about how it was getting him dirty and how it smelled weird.” Jihyun listened to you as he pulled on his right boot and was now struggling with the left.

Once Jihyun had finished with his boots, he nodded and grabbed your mittoned hand in his gloved one. Turning to you with a big smile on his face, Jihyun squeezed your hand softly. “Are you ready to go?”

You squealed as he lead you out the front door. “I’ve been ready since last week when we planned this, you know that this is my favorite part of fall.”

As Jihyun got in the driver’s seat of the car, you admired the way his hair shimmered in the sunlight and how his pale complection contrasted with the bright oranges, reds, and yellows that were decorating the trees. He was breathtaking all the time, but in this scenery he was a piece of art. “Have you figured out what you’re gonna carve on your pumpkin?”

“I haven’t figured it out yet really, have you?” Jihyun asked, slowly backing out of his driveway. Jihyun had always been a careful driver, something that continually drove you crazy as you were an impatient driver, hence why your boyfriend was the one always behind the wheel.

“Not yet, but when I get the pumpkin, I’ll figure it out.” You replied, looking out of the window and relishing in the quiet time you spent with your boyfriend.

Hopping out of the car and stretching your hands over your head, you felt Jihyun’s eyes on you. “Why are you watching me?”

Walking over to you and wrapping his arms around your waist, cold fingers pressing against your warm skin. Jihyun pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. “You’re just cute, that’s all.”

You rolled your eyes, a small smile dancing across your face. “You’re cheesy,”

“You love me,”

Blushing, you pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. “I don’t think so. Maybe a strong like.” It wasn’t that you didn’t love him, it was just that you both hadn’t said it to each other and when you did, you wanted the moment to feel right and this wasn’t it.

Jihyun smiled and pointed to a tractor pulling a bunch of people on haystacks. “We should do that.”

Your heart swelled as you heard the hint of excitement in his voice and you nodded your head agreeing. “Maybe they’ll drive us to a smaller secret pumpkin patch where there’s..” you hesitated, trying to phrase what you wanted to say nicely. “Less picked over pumpkins.”

Jihyun once again grabbed your hand and gave $2 to the worker who was counting how many people were getting on the tractor ride.

Sitting on a stack of hay next to Jihyun, you noticed a girl your age looking at him with a small smile on her face. You felt your heartbeat pick up as Jihyun made eye contact with her and smiled politely.

The dark haired girl was wearing a leather jacket that made her complection stand out but you weren’t going to admit that. You also weren’t going to admit that you felt a pang of protectiveness over Jihyun either. The girl blushed and flipped her hair off her shoulder. “I really like those boots you’re wearing.”

Jihyun smiled and placed his hand on your knee. “My partner got them for me so I’d say they like them too.” You nodded your head, heart rate decreasing as your blue eyed boyfriend rubbed calming circles on your leg with his hand. The girl turned away after that, clearly losing interest and Jihyun wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. “You have nothing to worry about, I hope you know. You’re the only person in my eyes. Okay?”

You nodded your head before resting it on his shoulder and closing your eyes, relishing in the way Jihyun breathed in through his nose, out through his mouth. It was calming, and instantly your thoughts jumped back to why you were even at the pumpkin patch in the first place. “Hey Jihyun,”

“Yes, darling?”

“I figured out what I’m gonna do to my pumpkin when I get it.”

Jihyun’s hand rubbed up and down your arm and you were grateful for the little extra warmth he was providing on the chilly October day. “What are you gonna do?”

“I’m not gonna carve it, I think I want to paint it.” You replied and Jihyun smiled.

“That’s a good idea, you should do that. It’ll last longer and not rot as fast.” He pointed out and you laughed at the way Jihyun always agreed with you, even when you might not have the best ideas.

“Look! We’re slowing down.” Jihyun pointed out and you squealed as you noted the little farm that was coming into view.

“Jihyun we have to go say hello to the goats. Please!” You tugged on his arm and he let you pull him all the way to the area sectioned off with goats around. “Ah, look! They’re so cute. This little guy wants to be your friend.”

Jihyun looked frightened as a goat had his head in between two wooden bars, stretched toward Jihyun and was trying to chew on the end of his jacket. “Yeah well I don’t think I want to be friends.”

“Aw babe he’s just hungry.” You cooed, reaching out to pet the goat. He nuzzled his head into your hand before retreating back into the pen.

“Hungry for me, and I’m not sure either of us want me to become goat dinner.” Jihyun joked, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“He was so cute. I miss him already.”

Jihyun put an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him so that he could kiss your cheek easier, a small form of comfort to ease away the crease between your eyebrows. “Well let’s go find us some pumpkins, huh?”

“This is only the moment I’ve been waiting for since forever, Jihyun. Let’s go!” Jihyun let go of your waist, opting for your hand so that you had more space to move around to look at all your options. You were so absorbed in looking through pumpkins that you didn’t realize that Jihyun wasn’t looking at the pumpkins, he was watching you. The pure joy and happiness on your face was enough to make Jihyun not want to tell you that Halloween was his least favorite holiday, that he’d rather sit inside by a fire watching old disney movies with fuzzy blankets than standing outside in chilly weather and picking out some vegetables that he thought smelled funny and looked silly. “Hm, how about this one?”

Jihyun looked up from a pumpkin he was staring at disinterestedly at and he found you raising a perfectly round pumpkin in front of your body, a proud smile on your face. “I like that one, you should keep it.” Jihyun replied and you happily pulled your pumpkin closer to your body, content that you found the perfect one for you. “Can you help me find a pumpkin to paint?”

You nodded and set off on another search of another perfect pumpkin. Jihyun pretended to turn over pumpkins and look interested. He wanted to paint the one you picked out for him, he wanted to paint what you wanted him to paint. He just wanted to make you happy.

“How about this one?” You asked, pointing to a pumpkin on the ground that was a little lopsided but was a beautiful bright orange and Jihyun smiled.

“I think I could work with that.” Picking it up, he turned back to you. “Is there anything else you wanted to do before we left?”

You looked thoughtful before shaking your head. “Nah, we should probably take a tractor back and get workin’ on making these babies,” You slapped Jihyun’s pumpkin and smiled as it made a loud thumping noise. “Look spooky.”

Jihyun laughed loudly at the weird accent that you spoke. “I have no idea why you’re talking like that but it’s cute.”

You blushed as Jihyun complimented you. “Thanks, you’re kinda cute too sometimes.” You joked and grabbed his hand. Jihyun rolled his eyes as he followed you back onto the tractor taking you closer to where he parked his car.

“I had a lot of fun today.” The silence was broken as Jihyun pulled into his driveway. “Can’t wait to paint our pumpkins tomorrow.”

“Me too, hun. Thanks for going along with me, I know it wouldn’t be your first choice of a date..” It was now or never. Your heart was beating so fast; all you wanted to do was tell him you loved him, but you were afraid he wouldn’t say it back or wouldn’t feel the same. “Hey, I just-”

“I love you.” Jihyun blurted out so fast it didn’t even register what he said until he repeated it. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Jihyun.” You whispered back as you leaned over in your seat to give him a peck on the lips.

“The perfect ending to the perfect day.” Jihyun whispered against your lips.

“This is where the day ends?” You pouted, leaning your face in close to his and brushed your nose against his. Jihyun’s cheeks were red from the heat blaring in his car. “But I’ll miss you.”

Jihyun hid his smile by biting down on his lip and rubbing his nose against yours affectionately, just like you did a moment ago. “You’re more than welcome to come in and watch Halloweentown with me. I could make some hot chocolate?” Jihyun offered, hoping not to sound too excited in case you didn’t want to.

Without responding you opened the car door and hopped out before making your way to Jihyun’s and opening the door for him. His laugh sounded out across the block as you grabbed his hand and helped him down out of his seat. “Let’s go!” You tugged on his hand all the way up to his doorstep and waited patiently while he selected the right key on his keyring to unlock the door and let you both in.

“I’ll start on the hot chocolate, you wanna grab the blankets and turn on the TV?” Jihyun’s hand was resting gently on the small of your back and kept sending shivers down your spine, making it hard to concentrate. “I’ll hurry, you’re shivering.” Softly kissing your cheek, Jihyun’s lips lingered for a moment before he removed himself from your side and strolled toward the kitchen.

Making your way to the living room, you picked the top off of the ottoman and grabbed the fall colored blankets Jihyun had recently filled it with and you threw them all haphazardly on the couch before crawling underneath one and queuing up Halloweentown on the TV mounted to the wall.

“Well don’t you look comfy,” Jihyun observed. He had come inside and changed and was now wearing a mocha colored turtleneck sweater and some joggers. The sweater clung to his shoulders and chest in a delicious way that let you observe all the muscles underneath.

He handed you both the cups of hot chocolate and you took them, waiting for him to settle in and drape a blanket over himself before taking a large one and throwing it over both of your laps. He then reached to grab his hot chocolate, his fingers grazing yours lightly as he did so. Taking a sip of your drink, your body immediately filled with warmth and you snuggled into Jihyun’s side, looking up at him with an adoring smile crossing over your features. “You’ve got some whipped cream,” you gestured to his top lip and he went to wipe it off but you caught his hand and leaned up to suck the sweet cream off his lip. “I got it.”  
  
Jihyun’s cheeks were tinted red, this time not from the cold and he ducked his head to kiss your forehead before quietly pressing play on the remote and starting the movie.

Jihyun’s soft snores filled the room as the movie credits rolled across the screen and you smiled softly before pushing his hair out of his face. “Love,” he didn’t stir so you gently shook his shoulder and he sleepily picked up his head. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Nodding and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Jihyun gripped your hand tightly as you led him to his bedroom. “Will you stay the night?” He asked once he had crawled into bed, head already resting on the pillow. “It’s so late and I don’t want you to take a bus home this late.”

Silently you went around to the other side of the bed and crawled in, snuggling close into Jihyun’s chest and letting out a happy sigh as he wrapped his arms around you. “I love you.” You said, cheeks darkening in the darkness of his bedroom. “I’m never going to ever get tired of saying that.”

Jihyun’s nose buried in your neck, kissing once softly on your collarbone. “I’ll never get tired of hearing it. I love you too.”

As you drifted to sleep, the autumn colors of the swirling leaves and pumpkins mixed with the bright contrast of Jihyun danced across your thoughts.


End file.
